the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Warren
Holly Warren is the newest recruit Apostate to The Darklight Society. Though she has only been assigned to less than half a dozen cases so far she is proving herself to be a skilled observer, orator, and leader. Background Holly Louise Warren was born in 1994 to eccentric Andrew Warren, a noted anthropologist and secret occultist in Raven's Grove Verdant Hills district. When she was old enough to understand that her father was an active and capable ceremonial magician she was curious but displayed no interest in the study of magickal lore. Her father, catering to his only child in all things, didn't press the issue and allowed Holly to have a normal, if uninteresting, childhood. The senior Warren was careful to ensure that Holly had a classic, liberal education provided by years of attending Raven's Grove School for Girls and a variety of in-house tutors. At fifteen Holly had decided on a career choice, so Warren began steering her education in that direction. Holly proved to be an apt and smart pupil. She graduated from the Academy with full honors and a scholarship to Millennium City's esteemed School of Medicine. After a four year education, Holly graduated and was liscenced as a veterinarian. When he father disappeared, Holly alerted the police. The police weren't keen on believing the statement that she gave and thought perhaps it all a hoax for publicity or that the elder Warren had simply taken off without telling his daughter. A minor investigation was made but the search turned up nothing, so the case was closed. However, Holly's statement had alerted an officer whom was a Darklight agent. The information was passed on to Maggie Urquidez, whom sent the team in to investigate and recruit Holly. When Darklight solved the case of what had happened to Andrew Warren, Holly took some solace in her grief by accepting the team's invitation to become a Darklight Apostate. Originally it had been Holly's thought to use the DS resources to locate her father (at the very least to collect his remains for a proper burial), Since that time, however, her goals have turned to best mesh with her new life. Skills, Abilities, & Talents Because of her classic education and the reading of tomes from her father's personal library Holly has been equipped with knowledge more suited to the life of paranormal investigation than to the life of common society. Her mastery of English grammar makes her a very skilled writer, she is also idiomatic in the Greek and Latin languages.She is a very skilled orator, debater, and public speaker; her education in these arenas manist themselves in her almost encyclopediac manner of speech. Her educations has made her well versed in the mathematical arts of the quadrivium as well, she is good with arithmatic, geometry, classical music, and astronomy. Her four year stay at the College of Medicine has transformed her into an exceptionally skilled veterinarian with the proper working knowledge of animal anatomy and pharmacology; she is a liscenced veterinarian whom had plans of opening her own animal hospital. That plan has since been quashed, but that hasn't lessened Holly's love for animals and desire to treat them. She is a respectful student of her favorite cuisine, Cajun, and cooks incredibly well in the style. She also loves baking and turns out excellent cupcakes, fruit and savory pies, and cakes. Appearance & Personality Holly Warren is an attractive 25 year old woman whom nature has blessed (or cursed) with a youthful blush, she can still easily pass for a high school student if she ever needed to. She is the 'classic' California beauty, wth naturally deeply tanned skin, a fit and athletic figure kept in shape with intense games of Squash, long blonde hair, and brown eyes. Her voice is deep and smokey. As a Student of the Occult, Holly thirsts for arcane knowledge. She wants to know what's out there hiding in the dark and, more importantly, she wants to understand what it wants and what its intentions are. Granted, joining the Darklight Society has supersceded all thoughts of exposing the spernatural to the world but with the resources of arcane study now at her fingertips she feels it's a fair trade off. Her primary motivation is to collect books and relics for personal study and to make herself a more well-rounded magician but she likes her new cabal mates and makes every effort to be a team player. Arcane Skills & Talents In addition to the skills she learned with her roundabout education, Holly is a talented Magician in the arena of Magick. She is wholly knowledgable on the lore of demons and monsters, ghosts and Faekind, geomancy and ley lines, and world religions. She is a very competent researcher, knowing how to dig up information she needs or find the people who do. She an idiomatic mastery of Magickal languages, which includes Enochian, Hebrew, Latin, and Arabic. She understands all of the relevant principles of Magick, can determine the legitimacy of a Magickal language or tome, practice Magick without any constraint, and recognize when someone is under the effect of a hex or spell. Her practice of Magick is like herself: practical and restrained, and always the last resort. To Holly Warren Magick isn't the go to guy, it's the monster in the closet that doesn't come out until no other option is available. Quote "Sorcery deterbs me. It doesn't disturb me because of it's tendency to be so destructive. It disturbs me because it tempts us to be destructive so strongly."